


Dwemer and the Rules (or How Dwemer got their Form)

by Martijndebakker



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martijndebakker/pseuds/Martijndebakker
Kudos: 2





	Dwemer and the Rules (or How Dwemer got their Form)

When the world was young and old, so because time was not yet a construct, the spirits wandered and stood still in a world that stood still and wandered around them. The spirits shifted into rocks and animals and sometimes into each other. The dwemer enjoyed this freedom, because the Dwemer did not like rules they did not make themselves.

But the other spirits grew angry. They wanted to control their form, but were too unfocused to make their own rules. And they pleaded with the big spirits to make the rules for them. And the big spirits complied, because they only had greed in their heart. They made the Mundus to rule, and fought each other to rule it. And so it came to be that the big spirits made the rules so that the small spirits could never rule the Mundus. And the laws bound their form.

Y'iffre made the rules for Bosmer. Their rules were easy to break, but breaking them would lead to severe punishment and so the Dwemer fled to the cities to avoid the rules of the Green.

Anu-El made strict rules. His rules dictate the only way back to godhood is to walk the path forward, but the Dwemer knew the right path was backward, so they fled from the rules of civilization to the catlands.

Azurah made the rules bound to the changing moons so that the spirits would have certainty in their many forms to fit the changing land, but the Dwemer knew that many forms made for many rules to break, and they fled from the catlands to the histlands.

Hist rules only applied when It wanted them to, and the Dwemer knew rules that only apply sometimes can only be broken sometimes, and they fled from the rules of the histmarsh to the lawless lands.

Lorkhan loves chaos and went around cutting off ears so the spirits could not listen to any rules. But the Dwemer knew that to break the rules they had to hear them, so they fled from chaos.

The Dwemer had nowhere left to flee to, so they dug underground. And they dug deeper and deeper. Until they would no longer dig. Not because it is too hard to dig when you shift from a fly to an oak tree to three cats. No, the Dwemer were headstrong. It was because they had found the bones of the Lawmakers.

It was then that the Dwemer carved their form into the bones. A form they had chosen for themselves. The form that would allow them to break all the rules and forge their own destiny. From the bones they learned the rules of reality. And it would come to be that from bones given brass flesh is born the rule breaker god Anumidium.


End file.
